Once Upon A Time
by FoundersChild1
Summary: A Cinderella and Ever after take with a Harry Potter cast, Severus/Harry Slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: Once Upon a Time

**A/N: **I have adopted "Some Tale" from Sagia and renamed it "Once Upon a Time". Thanks to my AMAZING beta Hikari Ice Angel!

**Chapter 1: Harry Soot**

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

The morning was warm and a light breeze cooled the sweaty forehead of a boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes. He was rather short for his age and very skinny; no great beauty, he would always think. His name was Harry, and he knelt on the dirty cobblestones of his aunt's kitchen, scrubbing furiously at stains of flour, egg, and milk; his cousin Dudley had decided to make his life harder by knocking the cook's pots and jars of ingredients all over the floor the previous night.

The soapy water in the bowl had slowly turned a murky grey, and grease stained the cloth Harry used to scrub the floor with. He had learned early in life that things like this were a regular occurrence and that it would only make the situation worse if he let it get the best of him and become angry.

His mind wandered to the garden, as it often did. The garden was an isolated, peaceful place and his haven. He never saw tending to the garden as a chore; he would tend to it willingly and without instruction. He loved to feed the squirrels and birds that lived in the garden.

A cool breeze came in through the kitchen window and Harry lifted his head a bit higher to welcome the wind. He would surely slip on the soapy water on the floor if he tried to stand.

Harry sighed. It was entirely Dudley's fault that he was behind schedule with his many other chores. Sighing again, he gathered up the dirty cloth and squeezed it into the rusty metal pan beside him. Still kneeling on the floor, he straightened and stretched his back, put his hands on his hips, and inspected the stone floor. It was spotless, just the way it had been the day before.

Perfect!

He admired the floor for a few minutes, almost sad that it would be ruined whenever Dudley carelessly traipsed in with muddy shoes or some such thing.

Finally, Harry tucked a few strands of his black hair behind his ears, threw the rag into the pan, picked up the bucket, and walked out of the kitchen into the dirt front yard to dump the mess into Aunt Petunia's ugly rose felt sorry for the plants; some leaves were yellowing with disease and most of the "blooming" pink flowers had become brittle and brown.

When he stepped outside, however, the bright glare of the sun blinded him for a moment. The tip of his worn leather shoes caught on a root, and the next second he found himself sprawled on the ground, the pan's contents drenching his already dirty top and spreading darkly upon the dusty ground.

Groaning, Harry slowly sat up. He didn't mind a few scrapes and bruises. They were nothing. It was the damage to his bones and organs that were the problem.

The sound of a girl and a boy's spiteful laughter made him look up and he immediately recognised Piers Polkiss and Susan Worth, friends of Dudley, and thus enemies of himself.

Glaring up at the unintelligent thugs in a way that clearly said _get lost_, he picked up the fallen bucket and stared angrily at the two.

"HA! You're always so clumsy!" screeched the girl, who had blond hair and brown eyes and looked rather bulky in a pink frilly dress. If Harry hadn't known any better, he would have thought she were a boy dressed in girl's clothing.

"Dudley is right. You are a clumsy waste of space. Who knew that a servant could be so useless? My maid Luna on the other hand is of much more refined breeding…"

The girl went on to burble more nonsense, which Harry chose to ignore. Instead, he silently watched the boy beside her that looked at Harry with a smirk. It was better if Harry kept silent and didn't incite Dudley's friends, because talking back would always bring repercussions on Harry. Aunt Petunia was always one to gossip with her neighbours, so anything the neighbours' children told their parents about him would _always_ reach Aunt Petunia's ears, and the children knew that as well. Repercussions usually included the loss of food privileges for a few days and a few new belt marks on his back. Of course, she couldn't leave him without water because the neighbours would, of course, talk about that, too. Plus, if he got dehydrated, that would make him unable to do his chores, which would lead the Dursleys to get off their fat bottoms for once.

Thankfully, he had found friends and allies in a nice family who lived only a few houses down the road. Their son, Ron, and his brothers tried to protect Harry from the other children, and if they wanted to do that, who was Harry to stop them? He was grateful to have people who cared for him.

"_You_, on the other hand…well, I will be sure to tell my mother of your…" Harry's eyes widened at this. _He didn't do anything to them!_ Why did people have to be so malicious? Why wasn't the silent mode working? It always worked! If it weren't for all of the mean and childish people in the world, then maybe he would have parents who cared for him and made sure the snobby children of the village didn't push him around.

He continued to look at the mean-spirited girl confusedly. She stopped speaking and smirked.

Her podgy lips opened. "Unless…" _Unless what?_ Harry wanted to ask but remained silent.

"Well, I won't tell mother a lie or of your rudeness…but only if you fix my flute."

Harry's mouth dropped opened as Susan stuck two broken pieces of a wooden flute into his face just long enough for him to see that it would be nearly impossible to repair. So, it has come to this? It had come to blackmail? Glaring at Susan, Harry angrily grabbed the two pieces, and stuck them into an empty pocket in his trousers. The ugly bore, the nerve of her!

"Good boy. I knew you would follow through. You better fix it up nice, or else I'll tell how your shirt got so dirty," She smirked.

_It doesn't take a genius to figure that out! It's because of something called cleaning_, _you idiot, but you wouldn't know the meaning of the word!_ Harry wanted to say angrily but kept his mouth shut.

"And have it done in two days. I'll need the flute for my next lessons with Mrs. Figg," Still smiling, she grabbed Piers, who had only stood there and stared at Harry, and marched down the road towards her house for afternoon tea.

Grumbling, Harry kicked the dirt and stomped off to finish the rest of his chores, while clenching the pocket with the flute as if to break it even more.

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

Hope you all liked this chapter, I hope you will want me to continue, let me know if you do in a review, the more reviews I get the faster the chapters,

Peace out ,

Founderschild


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Once Upon a Time

**A/N: **I have adopted "Some Tale" from Sagia and renamed it "Once Upon a Time". Thanks to my AMAZING beta Hikari Ice Angel!

Chapter 2:

Severus Snape was in his late thirties, and he had yet to find a mate. His parents were in a hurry to find his mate as well, but the search was useless. Many people would ask, _Why the rush?_ Well, Severus Alexander Snape was the prince of Manurais and would one day be King. His parents, Eileen and Tobias Snape, were ageing and couldn't retire; if their son were to take the throne without a mate and an heir, the throne would not be so secure. The time was wearing them thin, and it wouldn't be long now before they were incapable of ruling.

At the moment however, Eileen and Severus sat in the dinning room. The walls were made of stone, covered in many portraits of the ancestors of the Snape family. In the middle of the room was a long mahogany table.

"Why can't anything turn out the way you want it to?" Severus Snape asked. He looked at the aged woman. Said woman sighed and looked at him.

"Would it be any fun if it did? I guess you are referring to the mate thing… simply put, he wasn't born by the time you were eighteen. You are getting feelings now?" Eileen asked her son for assurance. The long-haired man nodded.

"Well, we should put plans into action, for if you don't find your mate the Malfoys will strike soon and take over this country. You really need your mate's blood, I can tell you are looking tired and worn out. My blood isn't enough for you. I'll send the servants with invitations to take to the Lords and Ladies of the house. Should I invite the servants?" she wisely counselled.

Arrogance flooded through her son's features as he coolly replied, "Nah, my mate won't be a commoner."

"What if your mate is a commoner? Would you turn your back on your mate? Treat him like a slave? I didn't bring you up to have such a horrid opinion of commoners! Now go and do what you will and leave me alone for a while," his mother said while glaring at him, shaking her head before she bent over several papers and began to read. Severus was left to wonder what he had done to upset his mother.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry Potter pulled the sheets of the bed and put them into a basket. He then put a new one on the mattress, slipped a cover over the quilt and put it on top of the fresh sheets. He then stuffed a pillow into a pillow case. He then proceeded to the other rooms to repeat the chore.

"HARRY POTTER! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" his aunt screamed. Harry grabbed all the dirty laundry, and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"After you have washed the clothes, I want you to go to the market and get our shopping. Get the usual," Aunt Petunia told him. Harry nodded as he put the washing in the machine, and grabbed the money out of her hand and left the house.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry walked through the town; the market was huge with big white gazebos for every stall. This was one of the reasons Harry loved going to do the shopping, but the other was because it was the only time he could see his friends. He walked over to the fruit stall. A girl with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes was putting some bananas in a bag and giving it to a customer.

"Hermione" Harry called out as he rushed forward, before she grinned and flung herself into his arms and embraced him for all that she was worth. Hermione kissed his cheek and let him go.

"How are you Harry? Are you okay? The Dursleys haven't been hurting you again have they?" she asked in concern as she checked him quickly and thoroughly for any marks. Harry shook his head and grinned.

"Hermione, could I have a pound of strawberries, oranges, and apples please?" The girl nodded and got to work.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my beauty," A voice hissed from behind Harry. Harry turned around to see a boy about his age with blond hair who was taller than Harry. It was Lord Draco Malfoy. Harry grabbed his fruit from Hermione hurriedly and made a move to sidestep him but the blond stopped him by wrapping an arm around his victim's waist and clenching his fist tightly around Harry's wrist.

"Get your hands off me, Malfoy! You pervert!" Harry said with a slight tone of panic in his voice as the blond pushed him against the stall table, and stroked his thigh with his long, pale and cold fingers. Draco's eyes had a maddening glint to them and his lips twitched vulgarly as he saw the boy before him push back the instincts ordering him to struggle; it would only make things worse, after all.

"I can't keep my hands off you, don't pretend you don't like or want it" The grey-eyed boy whispered into his ear as he moved his hand a bit higher and touched Harry's crotch. Harry's eyes went wide and he allowed himself to now try to get away from him.

"Besides, you know that you love your _friends_ too much to resist me. Am I not your friend, Harry?" the cruel boy said tauntingly as his nails bit into his captive's waist and wrist, leaving indents that would surely bruise within the hour.

Harry whimpered further as his flailing limbs hit the table behind him and knocked a bowl of fruit off and the resulting dull thud that followed in the loud market place. "Leave them out of this! Just do what you will with me," he begged, pleading for the sake of his friends from the fiendish, feral predator. Forcing himself to relax, and hoping for Draco's hands to relinquish the strength of their grasp, he let his back slump against the table.

"Ah, that's what I want to hear, beauty, but don't think that –"

"Get off him Malfoy! Leave my friend be," Hermione defended Harry as she regained her voice from the shock of seeing her friend molested. Her voice also interrupted Draco from his threat, and broke the still in the air.

"Listen to the servant, Draconis, and leave the whore be. Now, come with me. I was going to take you to school," A man sneered in a deep voice. Harry looked past Draco's shoulder to see a man with long black hair, and beady black eyes. It was as if time stood still as green eyes locked onto black. Harry felt a funny feeling in his heart. If the dark-haired man felt something he hid it well. The man growled and pulled the young blond away and they went into a carriage and rode away.

Chapter two done, tell me what you think? I really would like more reviews, it lets me know my story is well liked and keeps me motivated xxx

Founderschild

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Once Upon a Time

**A/N: **I have adopted "Some Tale" from Sagia and renamed it "Once Upon a Time". Thanks to my AMAZING beta Hikari Ice Angel!

**Chapter 3:**

"Draconis! What in Merlin's name were you thinking, touching that filth? It is not good for your social standing! What would others think of you?" Severus shouted, he then felt as if his heart broke. 'Why does it hurt to call the commoner that?' He asked himself. He was pretty happy though, he sensed that his mate was at the market and that his mate was in trouble which worried the hell out of him. The young blond-haired boy glared at him.

"I can touch what I want! He is only a low life, the pain in those bright green eyes, the marks across his skin and the bruises I caused him… He is simply delightful, especially when he is bleeding. The day I first saw him, I got this attraction to him and it hasn't stopped. Do you reckon Dad will give me him as a present?" Draco asked as he ordered his servant to fetch him books from the library. Severus frowned, why was he feeling really angry at his Godson? Severus let out a low and menacing growl. 'Be nice to him,' he thought, 'Remember, Mother said if I do be nice and don't find a mate, I will still have a place and it is also to keep your enemies close. Don't throw this away for a common slut.'

"Why are you defending that urchin, Sev? Do you care about him or something?" Draco asked as he had heard the growl, and looked at him in interest. The tall man glared at the young boy and put a couple of the books in front of him.

"I don't care about him. Why would I? Now, get on with your studying. You will never be in line for the throne if you don't know the knowledge that comes with the job," He told him as he walked out of the study. He walked down several flights of stairs to his favourite place to be. He tipped some oil into a dish and held it over a lantern as he set to slicing and dicing the lavender and some bright green leaves… The same colour as the boy's eyes, why couldn't I look away when they met mine? Could he be? No, he was a commoner and not worthy of being his mate.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Make sure you give this to your family. Everyone in the household must attend by Order of Her Majesty, Queen of Manurais," The doorman told him as he gave Harry the peace of parchment, Harry nodded and shut the door. He went into the dinning room and gave the letter to Lady Dursley. With a sharp look, she took it from him and read it. A smile formed on her lips and she ran upstairs to tell her husband and son. At dinner, Harry finally decided to pluck up the courage and say it outright.

"It says everyone can go to the ball, which means I'm permitted to go also," Harry said. He gulped as Lord Dursley's face turned purple.

"If you complete your chores on time then you can go," Aunt Petunia said shortly.

"But Petunia dearest-" Vernon argued but fell silent when she sent a dirty look his way. Harry looked on in wonder and awe.

"No mum I don't want him to come! He is a freak and a waste of space!" Dudley screamed, Harry sighed, knowing what was coming next. Harry winced as the plates were thrown onto the floor.

"No buts! This is final! you better work hard freak!" Petunia snapped. Harry nodded and picked up the mess from the floor .

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ok chapter three up too, chap four will be up soon, wow I am on quite a roll hehe, but yes I still need the love of reviews if you want chapter four up

Founderschild

xxx


End file.
